Bez skazy
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 6 Bobbie : 'W przetrwaj lub zgiń ! Vayne został zmiażdżony przez skały , a rozkład sieł się nieco zmienił . powstały całkiem inne drużyny. Joania , Fabiusz i Veneida opanowali miasto. Drawn , Lebrik i Joania błąkają się na pustyni. Naomi i Jolie schroniły się w dżungli . No i Quan i Penelope w górach. Czas zacząć mieszać i prowokować walki między nimi . Oto jest bowiem Totalna Porazka -Przetrwaj lub zgiń ! '''Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń '' Góry , Kryjówka w górach '''Penelope : '''Uhmm , Jak to dobrze jest się rozciągnąć z rana .. ''Wstaje z łóżka i przeciąga się ''. '''Penelope : '''Ciekawe co tak pachnie ?? '''Quan ; '''To jest królik z ogniska , niedawno go przyrządziłem . Może się skusisz .. ''Burczy jej w brzuchu. 'Penelope : '''Chętnie ! '''Quan : '''Właśnie słyszę . ''Uśmiecha się do niej , ona robi się czerwona . '''Penelope : Dziękuję . Quan : A w sprawie pomocy , mogę cię nauczyć posługiwania włócznią . Mam tutaj jedną i możemy poćwiczyć. Penelope ; 'Wiesz chcę cię o coś spytać. Czy znałeś tamtych dwóch ?? ''Spojrzał na ognisko .. '''Quan : Tak , znałem ich przez chwilę . nie sądziłem ,że są aż tacy psychopatyczni . Byli to moi członkowie z drużyny , ale porzucili mnie . Nie mogli mnie zabić więc niestety uciekli. Ale mi ich nie jest szkoda. Penelope : 'Nie musiałam tego wiedzieć .. '''Quan : '''Wiem, że cię zranili , ale uwierz , ja taki nie jestem . Może teraz wyjdziemy trochę świeżym powietrzem pooddychać , bo trochę ten dym nas tutaj zadusi . '''Penelope : '''Zgoda , a właśnie . ''Rzuca w jego stronę włócznię . '''Penelope : Mogę zacząć trenować . Znowu się uśmiechnął do niej. Pustynia , Wydmy Tiara : Chce mi się pić , nie mam żywności , a do dżungli nie dojdę chyba .. Upada na piasek i się przewraca. Tiara : Jak oni mogli mnie zdradzić . trzeba było uratować Vayna , miałabym sługę do wachlowania , i kogoś do kogo mogłabym gębę otworzyć .. Tiara stara się czołgać , nagle widzi ulicę i siedzących blisko Lebrika , Joanię i Drawna . Drawn : '''Nie , no przestań mnie dusić .. '''Joania : '''Ja ciebie bardzo lubić !! '''Lebrik : Heh , jesteście zabawni . Z niedowierzaniem , przygląda się im .. Joania : My jednak musieć stąd iść ! Lebrik : '''Chcę spotkać tą Veneidę o której mówiliście., '''Drawn : '''Pewnie zajęła ten wieżowiec. '''Joania : Mądrze mówić głowa duża .. Lebrik : Więc pokaż mi przypuszczalne plany .. Drawn : 'Zaraz .. Widzicie tam ją ? ''Szybko się chowa pod piasek ,ale to nic nie daje .. '''Tiara : '''Niech to nie wypaliło .. '''Drawn : Łapmy ją ! Joania : '''Ja ją tu przynieść ! '''Lebrik : Przyda ci się pomoc ? Drawn : 'Poradzisz sobie moje kochanie. '''Joania : '''Ty być za miły.. '''Tiara : '''O nie troll , będzie mnie gonił .. ''Ona zaczyna uciekać , a Joania zaczyna ją ścigać . Po chwili obie znikają z horyzontu. Widok przechodzi na chwile na wieżowiec , gdzie są Veneida i Lee Sin . '''Veneida : '''Powinieneś ruszyć za nimi . W razie przegranej którejkolwiek , zabij ta drugą. Ja z Fabiuszem skończymy przygotowania do powitania Drawna i .. to jest Zebrik ? Myślałam ,ze ja go zabiłam . '''Lee Sin : Widocznie , nie . ja wyruszam . Zrobię co rozkażesz . Lee Sin wyskakuje z wieżowca na lotni w stronę dżungli. Dżungla , Jezioro Naomi : 'Ile jedzenia ! ''Zaczyna wszystkiego próbować. '''Jolie : '''Wiem , widzisz jak dużo pożytku daje zbieractwo . '''Naomi : Kocham warzywa i owoce .. Lubię takie jedzenie . Nie mogłabym zjeść tych biednych zwierzątka . Jolie : 'Jak to się stało ,że tutaj się znalazłaś ?? ''Trochę przykra mina ją złapała. '''Naomi : To trochę długa historia. Jolie : 'Z chęcią wysłucham. '''Naomi ': Pewnie znasz naszą wioskę . '''Jolie : Tak , dzika przestrzeń i nieskażone tereny. Naomi : Obecnie już nie . Ludzie wykorzystują nas jak chcą . Ci biali , nie mają dla na s szacunku . myśmy im powierzali nasze zaufanie . A dostaliśmy nóż w plecy. Schwytali mnie i zmusili do walki.. Jolie : '''Wiem o czym mówisz. Widziałam jak ludzie polowali na słonie , byłam bodajże w oazie z moim małym orłem . pamiętam ,że wtedy był pisklęciem . Uczyłam go latać i trochę mi to nie wychodzi. '''Naomi : '''Gdzie tam . jesteś właśnie legenda u nas w wiosce . Wszyscy się tobą szczyciliśmy. '''Jolie : To miłe . Wypijmy za naszą przyszłość ! Naomi : Pijemy .. Unoszą szklanki wykonane z kory drzewa z wodą . Góry Quan : To jest podstawowy cios – dźgnięcie z wyrzutem . Pokarzę ci wyrzut . Trzymacz nieco delikatnie tą włócznię , ale z pewnością i gdy ktoś podbiega rzucasz .. Demonstruje jej rzucają w manekina wykonanego ze skały. Penelope ; Jaki ty dzielny .. Teraz ja trochę spróbuję. Rzuca i trochę mija od celu . Quan : Bardzo dobrze , nie masz celności , ale wszystko da się naprawić . najgorszy nie jest ten co robi błędy , najgorszy jest ten co ich nie poprawia. Penelope : '''Czy to nie dziwne uczucie ? '''Quan : '''Racja , powietrze jakby zrobiło się zimniejsze.. '''Penelope ; Chyba powinniśmy wracać do środka.Quan : Racja , zabieramy rzeczy i idziemy. Zbierają cały sprzęt i szybko biegną do jaskiń , w mieście również robi się chłodniej , na pustyni i dżungli ochłodziło się , ale i tak jest wystarczająco ciepło. Pustynia , pogoń Joania : '''Nie uciekać mały szczur , ty słyszeć dużo … '''Tiara : Szybko , muszę coś wykombinować …Mam .. Łapie za igły z kaktusa i rzuca w stronę JoaniI i trafia w jej skórę .. Joania : 'Łaskotać , łaskotać .. Zaraz nie uciekać .. ''Joanii , wyjmuje linę i niczym kowboj próbuje złapać Tiarę , ta się wymyka i biegnie dalej w kierunku dżungli . '''Tiara : '''Liczę ,że nad tym domkiem nad jeziorem są jeszcze moje pułapki .. '''Joania : Ja zjem cie na rożen ! Tiara : AAAA !! Z niedaleka przygląda im się Sin Lee Sin : 'To będzie banał . Obie już są martwe .. Dżungla , blisko gór '''Naomi ; '''Wiesz dokładnie , gdzie idziemy ? '''Jolie ; '''Nie , jeszcze chyba nikt z pozostałych zawodników nie zaszedł tam . '''Naomi : '''Myślę ,że jednak ktoś tam jest . Widzę ślady , chyba ktoś użył tej kłody jak by była ślizgawką . '''Jolie : '''Rzeczywiście , orle leć na przeszpiegi ! ''Orzeł zawył i odleciał w stronę gór , tymczasem Jolie zaczęła wyć jak koziczka i baran. '''Naomi : '''Dobry pomysł , użyjesz swojego głosu do zwabienia ich tutaj i pomogą nam się wdrapać. '''Jolie : Jeśli w ogóle są , przetestuje też niedźwiedzie . Tygrysku , jesteś wolny , możesz iść pilnować naszego domku . mama wybierze się na górę. Tygrys jakby miałczał i pobiegł w stronę buszu i zniknął z widoku. Naomi : 'Czujesz , że chłodniej się zrobiło . '''Jolie : '''Wiem , ale musimy tam w końcu dotrzeć . ''W ich stonę pędzi małe stadko kozic górskich - z 4 sztuki. Widok przechodzi na kabinę Bobbiego '''Bobbie ; '''Zaskoczeni ? Dzisiaj chyba nie zobaczymy jeszcze krwi , ale już niedługo . Czy młode dziewczyny z dżungli i Wybawiciel się spotkają i czy kiedykolwiek Quan i Lee Sin będą walczyć . Dowiecie się tego wszystkiego w kolejny odcinku Totalnej Porażki – Przetrwaj lub zgiń ! Klip specjalny z Vaynem '''Vayne : Ha , taki ktoś jak ja . Co tutaj dużo mówić .Sam chciałem walczyć na arenie i liczyczę na godnych przeciwników. O sobie , co mam dużo mówić . Bogaty dom , rodzina , a ja świtnie operuję kusza . Zginąć ? Nie dopuszczam so siebie takiej myśli , zbratam sobie drużynę w jedność i jako ich lider poprowadzę ich do zwycięstwa ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki